With You, I'm The Witness Of Love
by Glampire1
Summary: Becky is now in Italy. But doesn't remember anything about herself. She's not Italian because her last name proves it. She, Her parents and her sister were all changed at the same time. They all don't know anything. This story follows another thing, too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I don't like Demetri, I mean I don't like - like him. But still. This is because of my friend. I can say I like him. It's new start… So review. **

**I thought that I've already published this story, but guess not. This story will be connected to my other story. But not soon.**

-Rebecca's POV-

Sometimes I felt I didn't belong to myself. I thought that I was born to be a member of the Voultri. It's hard you know. Let me introduce myself. I'm Rebecca Dawson. But I would appreciate if you call me Becky or Becca. I live in Voulterra (as you know) and so I'm a vampire. Here are all my close relations.

Sandra Dawson

Mom

Kenneth Dawson

Dad

Laura Dawson

Annoying Sister

I wasn't so upset about being in the Voultri. They're not nice at all. But For me, they're nice. I knew all of them as a family. Jane was like a sister to me and Laura. Alec was like a brother to me but a mate to Laura. Demetri… he had a crush on me but I hatet him. Absolutely. Ok, I didn't hate him. I wanted to hate him. I wasn't successful at all. This starts at the moment as I was sitting on the sofa and playing with my fingers, waiting for something to happen. Laura came: "Alec wants to …" I shouted: "Stop talking about Alec. I'm sick of it." She smiled: "You're just saying this because you don't have a mate." "Whatever." "However, He wants to plan a visit to the Denali." "Go and discuss it with Aro…" "Listen." Demetri opened the door and came across the living room: "Laura, are you bothering her again?" Laura sighed and I said: "Thanks." He shook his head: "No problem."

Laura went to her room and Demetri sat on the sofa. He started: "You're coming to the Denali?" "Why don't you just ask me about the weather?" "Hey, if you don't like any of us, why are you here?" I let out a laugh: "Of course I like you. I know you all as my family." He asked: "Do you like me?" "I … Um… I do." "Why don't you show it? Becca I know you like me and you know that I like you." I kissed his chick. There was something between me and him. I'm saying this so you won't think things are moving fast. I replied: "I do." "Your kiss explained everything." "You're sad?" "That's what you always do. You leave a kiss on my chick and then you go." "Demetri" "Finish this, say that you hate me." Instead I went ahead. Closer to him. I felt he didn't recognize anything. I kissed his lips quickly. Cuz' I didn't want it to get long. He looked at me in surprise: "Becca…"

I let out a sigh and looked down on the floor.


	2. Setups of what I epected

That's the way I do things around here. We were dating, ok? But there's nothing between us now. Why? You'll know. Just wait for the next chapters.

Sometimes I think: "Good to be bad." I like to be in the Voultries. I like seeing a new vampire every day. I would adore here if there wasn't a Laura. Sandra was around here. By "here" I mean one of the biggest states of the Voulterra castle for our family. The biggest one was for the Royal part. I mean Caius, Aro and Marcus. After us there was another state for the guards. It's where Demetri leaves.

I hope you remember me saying Sandra is around here. That neither means me nor is Demetri allowed to meet the other. _Damn it. _Instead I could pay a visit to Jane. Or if I got mad I could pay a visit to Laura and Alec. Why am not I allowed to visit Demetri? Kenneth was probably hunting, but I didn't know what the hell my mom is doing. I decided to see Gianna as I had nothing more to do. But let's face it. She makes me thirsty but she's my friend and I wouldn't bother visiting Jane because my mom would think I'm seeing Demetri. You may ask why I am not allowed to see Demetri.

Well my mom hates the security. She hates all of them except Alec. She wasn't so happy that Laura and I were friends to Jane, too. She just liked Alec because his face was like an angel. As for the security, Sandra said that they were evil. Well what could I do? Smash Alec's face? Nah, I don't think Laura would like the idea.

I went to the big hall and saw Gianna putting cream on her face. I waved at her. Ok, I lied. Gianna wasn't my friend. I hated her because she liked Demetri. I went there cuz' I knew Demetri would be there in 10 minutes. Gianna didn't know that I didn't like her. You may ask: "how did you know?" Well, I have the gift of seeing the future. Laura doesn't have any special powers, so I'm better than her in this case. But I'm fucking jealous of Aro. I really like to read minds. Ok, let's get back to the scene. I hopped on the chair next to Gianna's desk. I decided to talk about her favorite things: "vampires."

I started: "Gianna, you should really ask Caius to make you a vampire. You're seriously loosing it."

She answered: "I know. But it seems like Athenodora doesn't like the fact. I'm thinking about asking Demetri." I replied quickly: "Dora? I'll talk to her. She'll definitely listen to me." She smiled: "Thanks, Becky. That's really nice of you." I whispered: "No problem." I had a vision of Demetri walking over here and so I saw him coming here across the hall. As he saw me I happily said: "Hi." He said: "Hey." He didn't bother answering Gianna. He took my hand and made me follow him. As we got off the big hall I asked: "Where are we going?" He stopped at a corner: "somewhere private." "What the…"His lips met mine. _I wasn't ready yet._ But I answered his kiss. He said: "Io ti amo."(I love you) He didn't speak Italian, often. But I didn't care. I said: "Anch'io." (Me, too.)

"Where were you?" I asked as I looked into his red but deep eyes. He said mysteriously: "out." I smiled as I knew he wanted to test me: "I've been missing you terribly." "Me, too." He said: "I've good news. Your suggestion will be done." Generally, I made a lot of suggestions so I asked: "Which one?" He smirked and said:

"To have a ball." I smiled again. I said: "I knew it." He laughed: "Of course you did." He continued after a sigh: "You want to come with me?" "Sure I do."

I complained:

"All my dresses are dull."

Sandra said:

"I wouldn't mind if you and Laura go shopping."

"Laura likes pink. I hate her ideas, she's such a girl."

Sandra laughed and said:

"She _is _a girl."

"Can't I do it with Jane?

"What did I tell you about hanging out with Jane?"

"It's just one time. Voultries don't often plan a ball."

"Fine, but just one time."

"Ok."

I went out of our part and to the guards' state. As I saw Alec and Laura snogging in the way, I asked from Alec:

"Where's Jane?"

Laura said wondering:

"Why would you want her?"

"I wanna go shopping with her."

"Then I'll come, too."

"Step out. Alec will miss you. I had visions. He always misses you when you're not with him. Seriously, you're not that cruel Laura, are you?"

Alec said:

"I think you two reached an agreement so I'll manage to say, she's in her room."

I shook my head and after glancing angrily at Laura, I turned left, the way which would guide me through a circle shaped room that around it, there was the rooms. I went ahead to the very best room and knocked. Jane opened the door and said:

"What?"

"Can you go shopping with me?"

She smirked:

"Becca, I'm a mother. I look like nineteen."

"A very cool one. Please, do this for me."

"How about Athenodora?"

"She's a wife… and her husband is here."

"I don't have a chance, do I?"

"No."

"Ok, anyway I got shopping to do, too."

As we were walking in the small street forward the shopping center I asked:

"Who are you gonna dance with?"

"I don't know, I don't think that anyone would agree."

"Good point."

As we got there, I bought a little more than I needed: An aqua gown with light green strikes in it, that under its breast, there was an empty place filled with tiny chains, two pairs of shoes, one light green and the other, black and red. I bought a make-up pair of blushes, mascara, eye shadows and lipsticks. Jana also bought a red mini, a pair of shoes and French manicure set. We walked back to home- or should I say the castle and entered the big doors. Demetri, who was next to the main door, took a look at us and his eyes filled with happiness, I smiled to him and ran fast to his opened arms. He placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head. He stared in my eyes for a moment and then left a peck on my lips.

He said:

"Aro wants you to take a look at the guests list and invite them with letters. As it's not so fast, you've to start today."

He passed me a rolled paper. I smiled and walked to my room. I ran there with my unusual speed. I sat behind my desk and started writing the large road of guests from different covens while listening to my secretly-bought mp4 player, which I got into trouble for it later. It was playing:

_Jennifer Lopez – One love_

As buying an mp4 player would be a little untraditional, Sandra argued with me after buying it hardly.

I knew how much fun I was expecting for three days later.


End file.
